


Perks of life.

by godrics_quill22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Kissing, Love, Oneshot, Stress, Work, Written for a challenge on facebook, good husband, play, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/godrics_quill22
Summary: You and Neville have been married for 17 years and have 7 Children but sometimes the children are not your stress. Your job as an obliviator is. And when that happens your husband is always there to make you smile again. Like now.





	Perks of life.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this as a playful form challenge on Facebook.

It has been a tough day.

*A tough life* my cynical brain provided with a sneer worthy of a Slytherin. It was in moments like these that I doubted if the sorting hat was wrong in putting me in Hufflepuff, and for the life of me, I knew it was this tendency of over thinking everything that also made me believe myself to be a ravenclaw.

I sighed, exasperated. Sometimes I hate how just a simple statement can launch me into hours of mental monologue.

I had flooed in from the ministry, too tried and emotionally drained to apparate.  
Today had been one of those days when I feel that I have crossed that thin line between my 'good job' and my 'bad job' .

Being an obliviator was not always a bad thing. On those good days, I get to ease someone's pain by erasing their memories, or protect an innocent by wiping that information that'll only lead to their demise but today I had had to wipe the memories of murderers who had 'done service to all wizards' ...while erasing the memories of the victims' horrible demise from their spouse and children's memories.

"Service to all wizards, my ass!" I growl as my anger simmered and slammed the jug if water I had gotten for myself, back on the kitchen island.

"Someone's in a bad mood." My husband's sweet voice whispered from behind me as his arms snuck around my midsection and pressed me to himself, his chin falling atop my head in that oh so familiar way he knew comforted me. I hadn't even noticed when he had come back into the apartment we shared right outside Hogwarts boundaries. 

Neville was a brilliant herbology professor but the rooms we shared in Hogwarts only felt sufficient while we had just 2 kids. After the 5th child was born, my beautiful angel, Cassiopeia, Albus could not remain oblivious anymore so he 'bent the rules' enough for us to live out of Hogwarts but in close proximity should the need for Neville arise.

"There anything I can do to help?" Neville whispered again when the time stretched and I still said nothing.

I smiled softly at his question, leaning more into him and allowing his arms to cradle me. "Your being here is enough." I replied honestly.

"I know." He replied with a chuckle then kissed the top of my head. "Share." Was all he said. And I understood him perfectly well.

"If I die-" I started only to be interrupted.

"You won't -

"I know. I'm saying *if* that happens, in a meaningless manner, would you want to forget me?" I'm not sure why my voice hitched on the last 2 words.

Neville spun me around, lifted my chin up so I had no choice but to look up into his eyes. "Never. And no one, *absolutely* no one can convince me to do that." He replied firmly.

"And the kids-

CWill remember you too. You are worth remembering. You're better off as our painful memory than as someone we don't even remember." He smiled, leaned in to press a kiss to my eyelids. "Of course something like that won't happen." My husband says cheerily, picked me off my feet and spun me around, eliciting a chuckle out of me.

"After all Arthur and Regina have been saying about Hogwarts, Bonny and Benji can't wait for tomorrow." I manage, still chuckling.

"Yeah, a person only turns 11 once. And the twins have been waiting for their letters since they were 5." Neville scoffed as he went to the storage room for our dinner. Or at least the ingredients for it.

"Very long wait." I called to him, starting o get the utensils ready. The little ones should be home any moment from now.

"Yeah. Cassie still has a year to go and she just might burst from envy." Neville had a childish grin on his face as he stepped back into the kitchen with Enoch greens to start a farm.

"Not as much as Harry and James. They still have 4 and 6 more years to wait." I pouted over my shoulder at him.

"Honey don't get carried away. They're not even aware of that." Neville kissed my shoulder as he stood beside me and dropped the ingredients on the table. "I'm going to shower. Try not to think too much in my absence and I promise to make you forget all about it later tonight."

"You got yourself a deal, mr. Longbottom." I smiled to myself long after my husband had left. Yes it's a tough life but it sure as hell is worth it. 

#Hufflepuff


End file.
